fightmonfandomcom-20200214-history
New fightmon ideas
This page will be updated when 'new fightmon ideas '''arrive. New idea.jpg|Needs a name abilities and what type it should be, basically this is just a drawing needing everything else. Arithmatic.jpg|Arithmetic, needs an idea on which head to keep or to use both for different types. Batarat, new fightmon idea.jpg|Batarat, could use abilities. Sucker.jpg|Sucker, needs attacks and possibly body features. Idea.jpg|Needs attacks, perhaps more details. Mushree.jpg|Mushree, needs attacks. Creature idea.jpg|This idea has very little details, needs attacks, a name, and details. Frost bite.jpg|Frost bite, it is going to be decided which drawing is kept. Also needs more attacks. ''Note:All these ideas are definite fightmon, not just ideas that might get discarded. This page is for the newest sketches of fightmon here you can look at what might be coming up for fightmon, or you can even help think of a name and abilities. Bird idea The first one, which is bird-like, needs name, abilities, and whatever else you can think of. The only thing we do have decided is it's type (ice) and a few abilities. Arithmetic The second one is called "Arithmetic" because it is like a tick and each one has either a number or symbol and each time they walk in a herd they equal an expression, but it is undecided whether it should sometimes have the head that sticks out for + and a head that is huddled in for -, also if you don't like that idea you can choose which head we keep, it wouldn't hurt for it to have more abilities either. Batarat The third idea is called "Batarat" it is like a vampire bat, it even sucks blood, most of the ideas for this fightmon are worked out but we want to see what you can come up with. Sucker The fourth is called "Sucker" he is called this because he will jump out of the water and suck on you, he also inspired "Suckerfish Campsite", but he needs attacks and his body is plain. Invastem This idea is a plant fightmon and is going to be a very invasive species, not dangerous but spreads quickly. But it needs a name, could use some more details and currently only has one attack. Mushree Mushree, is basically only a sketch, needs attacks, and any general ideas for this fightmon, like how it should live and such. Worm/Creature idea This idea is currently unnamed. This fightmon typically lives dep under ground and rarely come above the surface of it, and are also rarely seen. Some live deep down under the ice in Polarr. This is basically a sketch with a few simple ideas, needs all else. Frost bite Frost bite is an ice fightmon, bug-like, and lives in Polarr. It also has a venom that gives symptoms of frostbite. It is undecided which drawing to keep, and this can also use attacks and general behavioral ideas. Well, that's all just leave a comment on what ideas you have (even if you feel it is unnecessary) and if we keep them we will make sure that you get some credit. Contributors *Iggyvolz